


Hot Spring

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, Mammary Intercourse, Massage, Oral Sex, Post - RE6, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Lemon - Chris takes Jill to Hot Springs, but she gave him something to relax him. Takes place after The Captain Who Loved Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

When they arrived at Hot Springs Spa, they went to the clothing place to get undress.

"Can you believed it? You're going to relax for a reward for helping me." He said.

Even though she comforted him three nights ago, Chris still suffering from PTSD and he have to take some medicine. Twice a day. And she helping him not get a overdose from that.

"Better go."

Chris went to their private room, filled with a lot of sex stuff (condoms, sex toys, etc) and a hot spring. He dropped his towel and got in the water. The water made him relaxed. But the special susprise is here, because when Jill came in here, she dropped her towel and got in the water. He couldn't help but stare and blush.

"What?" She asked.

"....."

"Chris! Say something!"

Finally, he responded, "I want to fuck you. Right now!"

She got out and grabbed a vibrator before sticking it into her cilt, shaking it after she turn it on. He got out and lay down on a table, letting her put his cock into her mouth, sucking it. Then she bobbled her head up and down, covering his cock with her saliva.

"Oh, damn! Ahh, yeah..." he said as he squirmed.

She then deepthroat his cock, letting it go down her throat. "Mmm.." she said, as she started shaking out of control.

"Ahh! Damn, ooohhh, here's it comes!" He yelled.

He released his orgasm, spilling it to her mouth. She felt the cum flooding her mouth just before releasing too when she pulled the vibrator out.

"Now it's my turn, captain! Now get off the table!"

He got up and she lay down on the table. He never did mammary intercourse before, so he placed his cock between the valley of her breast. She got excited and rubbed his cock with her breasts. He placed his hands on the table and closed his eyes. After a while, he released again, flying his cum to her face and hair. After he was finished, he licked the cum off her face and her blonde hair. She turned her body around and he entered his cock to her pussy.

"So hot...so perfect..."

Chris began to thrust in and out, while giving her a massage. She closed her eyes and sighed. He soon began to go harder and faster. It was a while before he cums inside of her, making him sigh. She yelled out his name out loud, then cums on the table, making her moan. When he pulled out of her, he licked her clean.

"Same time next month?" Jill asked.

"Yes."

Then they kissed, roughly kissed each other in pleasure. Now he finally calmed and loves her again.. for right now...


End file.
